


haircut!

by willowcat33



Series: ♪ my name is tea, I am a poet ♪ [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Related, Haircuts, Happy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: a poem about haircuts, and gender euphoria, and the wind, and all those good things.





	haircut!

**Author's Note:**

> tws: mention of scissors, very vague transphobia

i got my

hair cut

last friday!

watched deep brown locks

fall

to the floor of the

hairdresser's shop.

from long to short again

back how I like it

loose

and

flyaway

just above my shoulders.

it was therapeutic, in a way

lifted more

than just physical weight.

overrated pop

-ular songs

chases the meanness

from my head.

and finally,

i relax.

and i feel good

better, in fact,

than i have in a while.

listened to the

snip snip

of the scissors, and

quiet hum of the hairdresser

humming happily to herself, like

a happy dove

leaving the salon, stepping into the wind

there is nothing more freeing

than the wind kissing your cheeks,

hundreds

of tiny shows of big affection.

freshly dried hair, skipping in the

wind

is the most healing feeling for

someone

anyone

especially when suddenly

it feels like

you, the broken person, with the weird

name

and the confusing gender

and suddenly-

you're one step closer to your 

happy ending.

i smiled the whole drive home that day.

**Author's Note:**

> :D!!! please let me know what you think! comments and kudos are very appreciated!  
💖💖💖


End file.
